


Стар Трек в разных жанрах

by archarcher, ilera



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Mind Meld, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Mpreg, Prison, Tribbles (Star Trek), пародия, пародия на жанры, пародия на слэш, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Death фик (смерть главного персонажа):  
— Не умирай, — умолял Кирк.  
Спок умер.

Стебный death фик:  
— Не умирай, — умолял Кирк.  
Спок умер.  
— Он мертв, Джим, — скорбно произнес Маккой.

Ангстовый фик:  
— Меня в детстве обижали, — заплакал Спок.  
— И меня тоже, — заплакал Кирк.  
— И меня, — провыл аффтар.

Печальный фик:  
Краснорубашечник.

АУшный печальный фик:  
Краснорубашечник выжил.

Стебный фик:  
На мостике все повалились. Скотти заржал.

Оч. стебный фик:  
На мостике все повалились. Скотти заржал и забил копытом. "Скотти" было имя лошади капитана Кирка. 

Оч. стебный и слэшный фик:  
На мостике все повалились. Кирк повалился на Спока, а Сулу — на Чехова. Бровь Маккоя повалилась на его глаз.

Слэшный фик (низкий рейтинг):  
Каждый день тощий зад его старшего помощника был повернут к Кирку.  
"Как удачно расположен этот пульт управления", — думал Кирк.  
"Он снова на меня смотрит", — думал Спок.

Слэшный фик (рейтинг повыше):  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Кирк.  
— Это нелогично, — сказал Спок.  
Кирк целомудренно поцеловал Спока в остроконечное ухо.

Слэшный фик (высокий рейтинг):  
— Спок, нам надо серьезно поговорить. Мои чувства к тебе… У меня не хватает слов, чтобы их описать...  
Спок, не дослушав капитана, инициировал майндмелдинг. 

Слэшный фик (оч. высокий рейтинг):  
— Да, детка, да! — кричал Кирк.  
— Захватывающе, захватывающе! — страстно вторил ему Спок.  
— Заткнитесь, черт возьми, @##$^*@!@#$%! — барабанил по стене Маккой.

Патетический слэшный фик:  
— Капитан, мы с вами будем вместе вечно. Это было предопределено с начала времен.  
В глазах Кирка засверкали звезды. Его рука обняла Спока, словно млечный путь обнимает Солнечную систему. Глаза Спока стали глубокими, словно океанские пучины. В его груди разгоралось цунами, готовое захлестнуть их обоих в потоке страсти.

Повседневный слэшный фик:  
Спок стирал нижнее белье. Сзади подошел Кирк и поцеловал его в шею.  
— Что ты хочешь на ужин, дорогой?

Мпрег фик (мужская беременность):  
— у меня задержка, — войдя в каюту Спока, сказал Кирк.

Фик с неожиданным пейрингом:  
Бутылка подмигнула пьяному в стельку Скотти:  
— Теперь тебе придется на мне жениться.  
— Это было неожиданно, — пробормотал Маккой.

Флаффный фик:  
Спок вошел на мостик, ослепив всех присутствующих розовой кружевной рубашкой.  
— Как это мило! — воскликнул Кирк. — Дай я тебя поцелую.  
— Это было бы логично, — невозмутимо произнес Спок.  
— Черт возьми! — глаз Маккоя задергался. 

Триллер:  
Маккой убегал от маньяка.

Слэшный триллер:  
Маккой убегал от Спока в пон-фарре.

Слэшный триллер с хэппи-эндом:  
Маккой прекратил убегать от Спока и побежал ему навстречу.

Фик про дружбу:  
Спок и Маккой спорили, а Кирк, глядя на них, улыбался.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фик с оригинальной мэри-сью:  
Через два года совместной работы со своим старшим помощником Кирк заметил, что у Спока длинные блондинистые волосы и голубые глаза. И что он женщина.

Вулканистый фик:  
— Капитан, я вулканец, — очередной раз сказал Спок. — Я не похож на людей.  
— Не похож? — спросил Кирк.  
— Да, я другой, — подтвердил Спок.

Вулканистый майндмелдинговый фик:  
— Капитан, обстоятельства вынуждают нас провести слияние разумов.  
Кирк огляделся и отметил уютную спальню, приглушенный свет и свечи на столе.  
— Но последние три страницы мы проводили уже четыре майндмелдинга, — удивленно воскликнул Кирк.  
— Капитан, говорю вам со всей вулканской уверенностью, что майндмелдинг необходим.  
Кирк вздохнул:  
— Ну, если ты так считаешь... Приступай.

Фик с оригинальным POVом:  
Расческа Спока размышляла. Она стала замечать, что после партии в шахматы с капитаном ее хозяин приходит с растрепанными волосами. Они пахли хорошо, поэтому ей не на что было жаловаться.

Фик антислэшера:  
— Спок, между нами много различий.  
— Да, капитан.  
— Ты вулканец, а я человек.  
— Да, капитан.  
— Все эти наши перегляды исключительно дружеские.  
— Да, капитан.  
— А двусмысленные ситуации, в которые мы попадаем, можно логически объяснить.  
— Да, капитан.  
— Мы ведь просто друзья.  
— Да, капитан.  
Кирк передохнул:  
— Партия в шахматы сегодня у меня в каюте?  
— С удовольствием, капитан.

Фик слэшера, маскирующегося под антислэшера:  
— Партия в шахматы сегодня у меня в каюте?  
— Вы имеете в виду партию в шахматы или «партию в шахматы»?  
— «Партию в шахматы».  
— С удовольствием, Джим.

Фик фаната Спока:  
Длинные тонкие пальцы вулканца порхали над консолью. Чуткие остроконечные уши улавливали страстное биение сердца Кирка. Изящная бровь Спока приподнялась, его умные глаза внимательно следили за изменениями на экране.

Фик фаната Маккоя:  
Маленькая фигура доктора пылала от ярости. От возмущения его акцент усилился.  
— Это бесчеловечно! То, что они делают на этой планете...  
— Доктор, этому можно найти рациональное объяснение, — спокойно проговорил Спок.   
Глаз Маккоя нервно задергался, он безвучно открывал и закрывал рот, не находя слов.

Фик фаната Кирка:  
Капитан смело заслонил собой Спока (и Маккоя — прим. Хризы). Его светлые волосы были взъерошены, а карие глаза смотрели с вызовом и уверенностью. 

Фик шиппера Спок/Маккой:  
При виде полуголого Маккоя бровь Спока задергалась.  
— Доктор, пожалуй, я зайду попозже.  
— Черт возьми, Спок, я специально позвал вас, чтобы вы нанесли мне эту мазь на спину.  
— Почему я, доктор? — приподнял все еще дергающуюся бровь Спок.  
— Просто заткнись и делай.

Фик шиппера Кирк/Маккой:  
— Джим, мы же с тобой старые друзья, — намекающе произнес Маккой.  
Кирк обреченно взглянул на Спока. Бровь вулканца задергалась.

Триббл-фик:  
Спок нежно прислонил пушистый комочек к своей щеке.  
«Как бы я хотел быть этим трибблом», — ревниво подумал Кирк.

Триллер триббл-фик:  
Спок нежно прислонил пушистый комочек к своей щеке.  
«Как бы я хотел быть этим трибблом», — ревниво подумал Кирк.  
Он случайно выхватил фазер и нажал на курок. К огромному сожалению Кирка луч попал в триббла, которого держал Спок. Вулканец укоризненно посмотрел на капитана.

Необычный триббл-фик:  
Капитан вдруг почувствовал, что он круглый и пушистый. Несмотря на то, что он находился в руках своего первого помощника, ему остро захотелось снова стать самим собой.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> БДСМ!фик  
Кирк дернул Спока за ошейник:  
— Прими наказание за то, что в таких позах стоишь передо мной на мостике!  
Спок достал из шкафа плетку.

Кинк!фик  
Кирк уже 25-ый раз за день дернул Спока за уши.

Крэк!фик  
Через несколько лет проживания со Споком Кирк заметил, что его уши начали заостряться.

Слэшный флафф  
Кирк и Спок рассмеялись, брызгая друг на друга розовой пеной для ванны.

Гетный флафф  
Кристина и Спок рассмеялись, брызгая друг на друга розовой пеной для ванны.

Слэшный флафф (высокий рейтинг)  
Кирк и Спок рассмеялись, брызгая друг на друга различными жидкостями.

Mirror Mirror фик  
Бородатый Спок.

Крэк!Mirror Mirror фик  
Кирк смотрелся в зеркало и видел вместо себя бородатого Спока.

Стебный Mirror Mirror фик  
Каждое утро Спок наклеивал себе бороду. Члены команды время от времени подсыпали в клей яд, но у них ничего не получалось, потому что Спок давал дегустировать клей рабу. Его рабы проживали не долгую, но счастливую жизнь.

Слэшный стебный Mirror Mirror фик  
Кирк сам любил раздевать Спока. Он начинал с бороды, потом отрывал фальшивые уши и стирал загнутые кверху брови.

Стебный тюремный фик   
— Мой номер 123456, — сказал Кирк.  
— А пароль?  
— qwerty111.  
У охранника возникли подозрения.

Крэк!фик на тему "кончились"  
Энтерпрайз: дрова кончились.  
Скотти: виски кончилось.  
Маккой: шприцы кончились.  
Кирк: рубашки кончились.  
Спок: терпение кончилось.  
Экипаж: краснорубашечники кончились (пришлось закупиться красителем для одежды).  
Аффтары: клей кончился (нюхать больше нечего).


End file.
